Passions of the Slayer and the Wiccan
by Squire Trowa
Summary: Buffy realises her true love is her true friend. BxW
1. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and co. though I wish I did!  
  
  
  
In Stevenson Hall of Sunnydale UC campus, dorm room 214, two girls lay. Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg. Buffy lay awake listening to Willow's random mumbling in her sleep. "Giles. tea party.. with tea. You can't come?" Willow rolled over. Buffy giggled and picked up a smaller pillow. "You. have to come!" Willow cried. Buffy threw the pillow at the redhead. "What?" Willow opened her eyes. Buffy pretended to sleep. Willow spotted the pillow and picked it up, crawling out of bed over to Buffy. Willow slammed the pillow into Buffy's side. Buffy laughed and sat up. "Wake me up, I'll get you for that!" Willow growled playfully. "Fine," Buffy said, as she ducked a swing from the pillow. "But you forgot one thing," Buffy picked up Willow and threw her gently over the other side of the bed. "I'm the Slayer," she finished. Willow stood up. "Naughty slayer," she scolded. Buffy lay down on her bed, eyes closed. "You couldn't surprise me," Buffy said with a smile. Willow watched Buffy for a while. She knew what Buffy was waiting for, and therefore decided against that very move. 'Buffy looks so cute like that,' Willow thought, before scolding herself. 'Naughty Willow! Shouldn't think things like that about Buffy, but,' "Hey, I'm waiting here!!" Buffy called. Willow jumped at the same moment and landed on Buffy. "Surprise you?" Willow said as she sat with her knees on either side of Buffy. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Not really. But basically I can't move without hurting you," Buffy replied. "That's good," Willow said. "No, that's bad. Cause now I have to-" Buffy stopped at Willow started tickling her sides. Buffy started to laugh again. 'Willow's so funny,' Buffy thought threw her laughter. 'She's so cute there,' Buffy watched Willow's emerald eyes sparkle with delight. She stopped tickling Buffy. Buffy smiled at her. She had had a more-than- friends feeling towards Willow for a long time. Buffy sat up, leaning on her elbows. Willow's face changes with er thoughts. Buffy tried to read them, happiness, confusion. 'How long will I have to hold these feelings in?' Buffy wondered. 'How long till I can tell her,' Willow thought at the same time. 'Damn it, I don't care she has to know,' Buffy thought angrily. 'What about our friendship. What's gonna happen then. I don't wanna lose Buffy!' Willow thought about a life without Buffy. 'Maybe it's just a lie. Maybe it's not real,' Buffy kept her eyes locked on Willow's. 'I can't handle this,' Willow thought. She lent closer to Buffy, her auburn hair touching Buffy's face. 'How long will it be,' Buffy thought. 'When can I reveal all?' Willow asked her mind. Buffy sat up properly, still between Willow's knees. Buffy reached out to touch her soft red hair, pulling her closer. They were almost touching, Buffy could feel the redhead's hot breath in her face, draw in by quick, sharp gasps. Slowly, hesitantly, Willow leaned forward and brushed her lips against Buffy's before pulling back. Buffy smiled softly, shyly, at her friend. Willow's face twisted in surprise. She had thought Buffy would have been angry, or upset, but the small smile on the Slayer's face showed else. Buffy was pleased. Buffy put her hands around Willow's neck and pulled the witch back to her, kissing her passionately. "You. will. always. be. mine," Buffy said in a low growl before jumping off the bed with Willow in her arms. Willow threw her arms around Buffy's neck so she would fall. They stood in the middle of the room in a sweet kiss as someone knocked on their door and Xander came in to see them. Behind him was Oz. "Oh my god," Xander said slowly, trying to process what he was seeing. "What's up man? Let me through!" Oz pushed past Xander, who was trying to keep him out. "Willow?" Oz asked sadly, his voice a whisper. "Buffy! What's up?" Xander said, closing the door. Buffy and Willow looked over at them. Willow's face fell as Oz growled and left the room. Xander shot a glance at them both before leaving. "What have we done?" Buffy moaned. 


	2. Is the greatest thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy and co, don't sue!  
  
Willow jumped out of Buffy's arms. "Oz, wait!" she called, standing at the door. "Oz!!" Willow turned back to Buffy. "Why was he here, anyway?" Willow asked. "I dunno. Maybe something's happened. I'll go see if I can find them," Buffy replied. Willow watched as Buffy headed out the door.  
  
In the hall, Xander and Oz were talking, or to be more accurate, Oz was yelling as Xander listened. "I can believe it! How could she! After all we've been through!!" Oz yelled at a bemused, confused Xander. "I'm sure it's just a friend kiss, Oz," Xander said. "Really? Then how come I'm so angry about it? Huh? Answer me that!"  
  
"Because your- look, here comes the girl of the hour," Xander said, waving meekly at Buffy. Oz marched right up to Buffy. "Why'd you do that!?" Oz yelled at her. "Oz, I swear it was, just, um, just a-" Buffy faltered. "Friend kiss?" Xander ventured. "Yeah, that's it," Buffy said. "No, it wasn't. It was a, a, a,"  
  
"Passionate love kiss?" Xander prompted. "Yeah. That's it! A passionate love kiss!!!"  
  
"Or it could have been-"  
  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" Oz and Buffy said in unison. "Both, I s'pose. I'm going now," Xander edged off, leaving Buffy and Oz to fight. Back at Buffy and Willow's dorm room, Xander opened the door cautiously. "Hey Will," Willow turned to Xander standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Willow asked. "Come by to check how you were after, you know," Xander thumbed over his shoulder and rolled his eyes suggestively. Willow nodded. "And to tell you, that, well, Giles isn't well,"  
  
"What? Giles?" Willow walked closer. "What's wrong with Giles?"  
  
"We came by to see if you knew. Come with me," Xander led Willow out into the hall were Oz and Buffy were yelling at each other. Oz saw Willow and came up. "Do you wanna break up?" he demanded. Willow frowned cautiously. "Do ya? Cause I do. It's over with us, you here? We're done!!" he composed himself and took a few deep breaths. Then, looking at Willow but not meeting her eyes, he said, "We have to see Giles," "What's wrong with Giles?" Buffy asked, coming over. "We have to go," Oz pushed past Willow and Xander to walk down the hall. "You coming? My van's outside," he called over his shoulder.  
  
The drive to Giles' apartment was silent.  
  
"Giles?" Xander opened the door. "Giles?" "I'm guessing that he's not here," Buffy said, pointing to the broken window. "Oh my god, Giles!" Willow ran over. "You have to tell us what has happened to him!" Buffy said. "Well, he said he needed our help and when we came," Xander started. "He was wolfing out. Werewolf, like," Oz finished. "Then, he was normal, and a second after, he had tentacles all over his body. We chained him up but as you can see. he's gone," Willow and Buffy looked from the boys to the chains and the smashed window. "We have to find him," Willow said, turning and walking out of the room. 


	3. In the World

Anya stood with her back pressed up against the wall in Xander's basement. A huge white bunny was hopping around the floor. It had Giles head on its shoulders. "Oh dear God, please let me be free!!" Anya prayed. Suddenly, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Oz came through the door. "You're here! Thank God!! Look! Look! A giant bunny with-"  
  
"Giles head, aw, how cute!" Willow smiled. The Giles bunny changed back to Giles. "Now Willow!" Xander yelled. "Goddess, let this man be his true self! I give up my soul, my mind, my body for him to be free of this!! Let him free! Let him free! Let him free!!" Willow's voice rose to a screech as she threw powder on him. She fainted and fell into Buffy's arms. Oz looked disappointed. "What? Where am I?" Giles said as a bang was heard and tiny little green lights flew off him and disintegrated. "Back to normal, in my normal basement," Xander said cheerily. "Oh, now I remember!! A demon attacked me while I was- reading," he supplied hastily. "What were you doing, really?" Xander smirked. "Fencing," Giles said, "You were building a fence in your apartment?" Anya asked. "No, I was practicing my sword skills. Well, the demon ambushed me and cast a spell, which Willow dispelled. The demon said he was sent by a vampire," Giles said, looking at the all. "Who?" Buffy asked. "Spike. Since he has a chip, he can't hurt us, but he can still send minions to," Giles answered. "Well, we'll be off," Buffy said, walking up the steps with Willow. Oz followed them. "Hey, Giles? Xander? Anya? Just in case I don't get to, I'm saying goodbye now. I have to go. I'm leaving. Loved you guys so much but. circumstances have come up, the band needs me. See you all someday, right?" Oz waved and smiled at them. Anya rushed up the stairs to hug him awkwardly and Xander shook his hand over the rail. "Go well, man," Xander said. "You too," Oz went up and out through the door. "What circumstances?" Giles asked Xander. "Something between Oz, Willow, and Buffy. Not my biz," Xander said. Later at night, Willow, Buffy, and Oz stood beside Oz's van. "Been great knowing you," Buffy said. "You too," Oz said glumly. He hugged Buffy then kissed Willow's forehead. "Bye," Oz said, driving away. "Bye," Willow whispered to the van.  
  
A/N: It will get a lot better on the Buffy and Willow thing, I needed humour to start, it's a good thing. 


End file.
